


Casual Friday

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto always knew Jack liked his arse. He just never knew how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 2008 for the LJ community rounds_of_kink. My assigned kink was ass-play and/or fetishization. Thanks to gattagrigia for the beta.

Ianto had not had a day off in months, so on Friday when the Rift was quiet, and the world didn't look likely to in the following 24 hours, Ianto ignored Jack's pouting request to spend the time with him in more horizontal pursuits and went home.

Not that he didn't enjoy spending such time with Jack, but it seemed like he spent all of his time with Jack. As a result, he also spent far too much time in an underground bunker, and he wasn't about to waste a rare sunny summer day on more of the same. Jack could take care of himself for one afternoon.

Ianto dressed in a rugby shirt and the holiest jeans he could still get away with wearing in public without being arrested, and headed to the park. He found some men kicking a ball around, and soon a game broke out.

Which was, of course, when his Blackberry started vibrating.

Jack swore he just needed to know where the file on the exploding bug was. Wouldn't take a minute, honestly, but he'd looked in all the places Ianto said to look, and it wasn't there. Could Ianto please come in really quickly, as Jack needed the file for his phone conference in the morning, and he wanted to review it before hand.

Ianto was damned if he was going to go all the way home to clean up on his day off, so he drove over straight from the pitch.

That was his first mistake.

Jack was not always the most subtle man on the planet, so his double-take was worth noting.

"I believe it is casual Friday, sir," Ianto said wryly, refusing to feel self-conscious, despite the rattiness of his clothing having increased with some grass stains.

Jack looked at him for a second longer, then broke into a slow grin. "Nice jeans," he said, before walking away.

The day went downhill from there.

Ianto, of course, found the file exactly where he had told Jack to look, but when he handed it calmly to Jack and started to leave, Jack asked him to find another file, which he swore was imperative to an ongoing case he was helping Tosh with. This went on for some time, Jack coming up with "just one more thing," until Ianto's day went skittering away.

Jack seemed constantly underfoot, as well, while Ianto went about his business: at the coffee machine, by the files, and even popping in while he was cleaning out Janet's cell just "to see if you need anything." And each time he'd stand too close, closer than they had agreed was allowable during working hours when the others were in the Hub, and each time, Ianto felt the ghost of a hand on his arse.

The others were not hired solely for their looks, so knew better than approach the growing thundercloud that was Ianto, and the growing six foot erection that was Jack. Neither man looked particularly safe to be around at the moment, Ianto was sure, and the other members of the team left as quickly and quietly as they could.

Ianto had finished the last of the "emergency" work—which seemed strangely like his normal work-- and was just doing some filing in Jack's office when he heard Jack move behind him. He felt Jack's hands on his arse a split-second before he felt Jack's breath on the back of his neck.

"I think I may have to institute Mandatory Casual Fridays around here, if this is what you wear when you're not in a suit," he said, before biting his ear.

Ianto smirked and turned around. "I think Owen is casual enough for all of us," he said, and kissed Jack. The he walked over to the desk and picked up some more papers. "Besides," he continued, affecting an air of indifference, "I thought you liked the suits."

"Oh, ho!" Jack said in delight. "Is that why you wear them: to please me?"

"You didn't hire me for my coffee-making skills or my ability to alphabetize," Ianto said dryly, locking up the top drawer with some of the more sensitive papers Jack would want to review later.

"The suits are lovely," Jack said, coming up behind him again, and Ianto felt one hand move down his back to the top of his pants. "But you always wear them, and it's always nice to change it up now and then." There was a pause while Jack's hands wandered farther down. "And it's even better when you change into something this tight."

Ianto let out a puff of air, not completely willing to let Jack away with it that easily. "You couldn't just leave me to enjoy one day to myself, could you?" Ianto said, turning suddenly and shoving him against the glass wall of the office, irritated, but not overly surprised by how the day turned out.

Jack, of course, just smiled his most charming smile, and snaked his hands around Ianto's hips. "Now how could you have had fun without me?" he asked, and leaned in for a kiss.

Ianto sighed and gave in to the inevitable, leaning into the kiss. You did not get mad at the ocean for being wet, his mam used to say.

Jack's hands were firmly planted on his arse, kneading it, as he moved their groins together.

"What's got you going this afternoon, anyway?" Ianto asked, panting, as Jack let his mouth go to move down his neck.

"I'm always going," Jack chuckled into Ianto's collarbone, and Ianto shivered.

"I'm not complaining," Ianto said, as Jack lifted his hands long enough to help Ianto pull off his shirt."I'd just like to know what I did so you don't bend me over your desk the next time you have a video conference with UNIT."

Jack laughed again and returned to his previous task. "What a lovely thought. You think Colonel Sparks would be shocked?" he asked and bit Ianto's nipple.

Ianto gasped again and arched his back. "I think you keep forgetting I'm not an exhibitionist."

"Give me time," Jack purred.

Ianto pulled Jack up from his chest and spun them around so Jack was pressed into the desk. He then attacked Jack's shirt and braces.

"Need to see you," Ianto said between biting kisses. Jack seemed to be in a particularly contrary mood today, however.

"Allow me," Jack said, and turned Ianto around, as he slid to his knees.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, not sure what he was doing.

Jack reached around his hips and unbuttoned his flies, sliding the zipper down. "I don't think you know how good these jeans look on you," he said, rubbing his face into his arse as he freed Ianto's erection from the front of his pants. Ianto's breathed heavily as Jack's hand moved up and down, while he continued to press his face into Ianto's seat. Then slowly, more slowly than Ianto would have thought possible, Jack pealed the back of his jeans down. He paused when they were just a quarter of the way down his cheeks.

"I don't think you know how good what's in them looks," Jack said, right before he bit at the top of Ianto's left buttock.

"Jack," Ianto gasped, but didn't go on. He had no idea what he would have said, anyway, as Jack licked the swear off all the exposed skin he could reach, occasionally using his teeth, as if trying to eat candy without removing the wrapper. Ianto's hands were pressed tightly to the surface of the desk, trying to find leverage.

"And it's all mine right now," he said greedily, and pulled the jeans down another inch, stopping again to taste what skin he exposed. "Isn't it, Ianto?"

Ianto grunted, grasping the edge of the deck harder and pushing back against Jack. Wanting him to hurry up. Wishing he would go slower.

Another inch of skin exposed, and Jack's thumbs were dipping below the waistband, stroking his skin as the lips and tongue and teeth continued on with everything above it. "Tell me it's all mine," Jack demanded.

"Yours," Ianto said dutifully. Of course it was his, it had always been his.

"Mine to touch," he said, raising up slightly to lick at the base of Ianto's spine, as his right hand went into the back of Ianto's jeans, nearly causing Ianto's knees to buckle.

"Mine to hold," he continued, going back down and exposing more skin.

"Mine to taste," he said into Ianto's skin, burying his whole face into one of Ianto's cheek as his teeth sank into the skin. Ianto moaned and gave up trying to be vertical, leaning over and resting chest down on the top of the desk.

"Mine to fuck, if I want to," Jack said, finally pulling the jeans the rest of the way off Ianto's arse, but leaving them around his thighs. "And I want to," he said, almost reverently.

Strange, Ianto thought distantly, as Jack's hands freely roamed his cheeks, kneading them, pulling them apart, pushing them together. He was fairly certain being objectified wasn't supposed to make him feel this good.

"Mine," Jack said one more time before leaning forward and burying his tongue in Ianto's hole.

Jack had rimmed him one of the first times they had sex, and Ianto, still tense about having sex with a man, and about what he was keeping in the basement, as well as just being surprised by the sensation, had kicked out in reflex and managed to seriously injure an important part of Jack's anatomy, thereby seriously killing the mood.

They'd tried it again, months later, and despite Ianto relaxing about his sexuality and Lisa being...gone, the sensation, wonderful as it was, elicited a similar response and nearly identical results.

Jack, the determined and focused individual that he was, then tried tying Ianto to the bed. Unfortunately, this caused Ianto to have a panic attack that surprised them both. Being held captive by cannibals did not make bondage a preferred kink, apparently. Ianto had thought Jack had given it up for a loss, at that point.

He decided now that Jack was either more determined than he'd realized or just liked Ianto's arse a hell of a lot more than even all other evidence seemed to indicate, because he seemed to have finally found a way to rim Ianto for as long as he wanted without interruption or rupture.

Ianto approved, and showed it by moaning repeatedly.

Jack now took the time to lick and bite his arse wherever he could reach, from the top of his crack, down to underneath the cheeks and along the back of his thighs. He eventually licked low and deep enough that he touched Ianto's balls with his tongue, reaching his hands around occasionally to torment Ianto's mostly ignored cock.

Not that Ianto was complaining.

Jack finally pulled back, and rose up and over Ianto's back, rubbing his still-clothed crotch against Ianto, and whispering into his ear. "Now aren't you glad I called you in on your day off?" he asked wickedly, slapping Ianto's arse and causing him to jump.

"Only if you do something with that," Ianto pointed out, pushing back into Jack's body.

Jack laughed again--something Ianto enjoyed much more since Jack's return, how much he laughed during sex--and said, "I think I can be persuaded," and pulled open a drawer in the desk Ianto knew did not contain office supplies. Not traditional office supplies, anyway.

Jack continued to grind his hips into Ianto, lifting Ianto's hips into his thrusts. He tried to turn Ianto's head to kiss him. Ianto pulled away, making Jack laugh some more but he settled for kissing Ianto's neck. Ianto knew where that tongue had been, after all.

Jack pulled away slightly, causing Ianto to whimper as a draft hit his exposed body, but he soon felt the familiar sensation of Jack's lubed fingers at his anus. As he was probed, Jack rubbed his other hand across what he apparently thought of now as his private playground. Jack then leaned over and licked down his spine. "You have no idea how perfect you are," he said into Ianto's back.

Ianto, through the haze of arousal, snorted. "You realize, I hope," Ianto said, in as close to a normal tone of voice as he could manage in this position, "that I am what they call a sure thing at this point. You don't need to flatter me."

Jack stopped and leaned down, until he was looking into Ianto's face, quite frighteningly serious. Thankfully, though, he didn't remove his fingers. "You are beautiful, Ianto Jones. It's not a line. I'd have thought you'd know I meant it by now." He sounded sad and almost disappointed.

Ianto looked at him, then leaned towards him and kissed him roughly, not caring where his tongue had been recently or even if it all was a line. Jack talked a lot of bollocks, but he didn't look like that when he did.

"Fuck me, Jack," Ianto said into his mouth, biting at his lips. He felt the shiver go through Jack's body that always seemed to hit when Ianto got demanding.

Jack pulled back after a last lick. "Your wish is my command," he said, a devilish look in his eye, and pushed Ianto flat against the desk with a biting kiss to the ball of his right shoulder as he turned him.

Then he was there, inside Ianto, thrusting slowly, deliberately, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Fuck me," Ianto demanded again, and pushed his ass back into Jack's thrust. If Jack was going to ruin his day off, the least he could do is fuck him the way Ianto wanted, which was not this slow and loving shite.

Jack picked up his pace, his hands once again playing with Ianto's arse as he moved, but still going slower than what Ianto wanted.

Ianto growled, and Jack seemed to pause for a moment before slamming into him harder than ever before, raising one hand to Ianto's hair, and the other curving around Ianto's hip towards his erection.

Finally, Ianto thought in bliss and slammed back at Jack again, this time nearly hard enough to overbalance them both.

He knew the rhythm of Jack by now, knew how he sped up right before the end, and Ianto was so close to the edge itself, he growled a final, "Fuck me," which in turn made Jack growl and slam him so hard forward, they both were nearly on their knees on top of the desk. That was all Ianto needed before he came.

Lying there afterwards, cheek pressed to the wood Jack's weight was bearing him down on to, Ianto made a dazed mental note that he should get up soon to clean the desk. That couldn't be good for the finish, no matter how much Jack liked to call it "conditioning the wood."

Jack rolled off him with a happy sigh, and lay panting beside him for a few minutes.

"You are wearing those jeans way more often," Jack said finally, smiling over at him fondly.

Ianto snorted. "I seriously doubt that," he said, contemplating how he was going to get up with his pants tangled around his knees and feeling quite manky by this point. "You may have to cut them off me, just to get me out of them," he said, and wondered if he could roll over without falling on the floor.

Jack's hand found its way over, caressing down his back to find its new favorite place to rest. "Well, if you want to go naked more, I wouldn't object," he said with a smile.

Ianto pretended to consider this. "Well, I do own other pairs of jeans, you know," he said innocently.

Jack laughed and slapped his ass again.

Ianto finally managed to roll over (and did NOT fall off the desk), and stared at the stone ceiling. Sunshine was overrated, anyway.

-30-


End file.
